Down and Dirty in the Dales
by Starterpack
Summary: SMUT - ADULT... A rural village in England where the natives not only have naughty minds but also dirty mouths. Sexcapades that are strictly top-shelf material only. It's rated M for a reason! Chapter 1 starts with innocent looking but overly-experienced young Katie and bad boy Cain .. Please review, follow or favourite ...
1. Chapter 1

Down and Dirty in the Dales

Chapter 1

Cain had a hard-on. Katie could see it pulsating through his jeans from where she sat. She wasn't sure if it was the tiny white pleated mini-skirt she was wearing, or Alicia's boobs that were on prominent display behind the bar that was turning Cain on, but she liked the view.

The Woolpack was fairly empty, just a couple of regulars and a couple of tourists that had stopped to sample the fare in the picturesque Yorkshire village. Katie was listening to Declan drone on about business and money and Home Farm. She was hearing 'money, money, money', but she was thinking 'cock, cock, cock'.

Cain Dingle had a reputation. Bad boy. Thief. Cheat. A great lay. Right now, at nine o'clock on a Thursday evening, it was the later of his attributes that Katie was interested in. Declan was beginning to bore her. Sure, his money meant that she could buy the top of the range satin bra and panties set that she had on, and to be fair, he obviously did love her, but Katie had always been attracted to the rough element. Men that would use her for their entertainment and not worry too much the consequences. She wasn't a consequences kind of girl. Her best mate used to ask her what she got out of it. Got out of it? Like having a huge randy cock plunge into you repeatedly wasn't enough?

Cain is some bastard, she thought. He would look over at her, letting her know he was getting the show she was putting on each time she crossed and uncrossed her legs. Then he would turn back, take a sip from his pint, and say something to Alicia. And the big-breasted barmaid would giggle at Cain, and flutter her eyelashes, and her bosom would heave up and down.

Declan was scarcely paying attention to her, he was so engrossed in trying to interest Jai in his latest plan to promote Home Farm. Like seriously! A hot twenty-five year old blonde is flashing her new pink panties, her new satin panties, for anyone who wants to see and Declan hasn't even looked down. Katie took her packet of cigarettes from her bag and headed out to the unofficial smoking area behind the Woolpack.

Katie shivered as she inhaled. The cool Emmerdale air was almost moist on her face. She giggled to herself. Moist face, moist panties. Wet, wet, wet. Time to go on a night-out in Hutton again and pick up some randomer. She hadn't noticed him coming out behind her until he had twirled her around and pushed her back into the cold stone wall at the side of the pub.

He put his left hand up against the wall, as if to stop her from going anywhere. His face leant into hers, those angry black eyes almost hidden by shaggy eyebrows managing to sneer at her. "Cain..." she started to say.

"Shut it Cocktease". His voice was throaty and low. He dropped his right hand to her crotch, pushed at the tiny mini-skirt and made contact with her new panties. As he swayed, she could feel the outline of his cock against her thigh. Man was he close. And Man was she wet.

"Does that rich boyfriend know what a little slut you are?" His middle finger was rubbing her pussy lips outside her panties. "Cain..." she was going to protest but the only thought going through her mind was that she'd been fucked by cocks smaller than his finger. And if his finger was that big ...

It was the words 'little slut' that really did it for her. He instantly made her feel like she was back again at her then boyfriend's eighteenth birthday party. Back when his older brother and a cousin of theirs had taken her to an upstairs bedroom while her boyfriend chatted to some other guests. Back to when the two lads had a bet with her, that she couldn't tell whose cock was whose, just by sucking on them. Back to when they blindfolded her with her own cotton knickers. Back to when, as she was sucking her boyfriend's brother's cock, their cousin fingered her so roughly she got really wet and opened her legs without being asked. Back to when her boyfriend walked in as she had one cock in her mouth and the other screwing her from behind, and her knickers fell away from her face and all she could hear was her boyfriend saying 'You little slut'.

"I know I was away in jail and all", Cain was almost growling, "but how come every hard-on in Yorkshire has got their end away with you and I haven't?" His huge mechanic's hands spread over her crotch area, his middle finger concentrated on her pussy, his thumb extended up to the lace frill of her pantie-elastic. "You think if I tear these off, he'll just buy you more?"

"Stop it Cain". She knew she didn't sound as if she meant it. "Stop what?" he almost laughed, "You been opening your legs to show me these expensive pink knickers all evening, and now I'm taking your bait you want me to stop?" She didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to pull her panties aside, to take out his huge cock, to plunge it in her pussy as far as it would go, to keep telling her what a 'little slut' she was. But she couldn't tell him that.

"Katie ... KATIE?". Declan was looking for her. With the stray front light of the pub, she could see Cain's face had turned into a huge sneer. "You want to tell him or will I?" he smirked. "Tell him what?" Katie asked.

"Tell him you're going to be opening your legs for me from now on" Cain replied.

Katie almost came right there and then. She was trying to adjust her short skirt back over her panties, her pussy was soaking after all the rough handling Cain had given it, and her boyfriend had almost found her playing around with the Village bad boy.

"KATIE". Declan's voice told them he was nearing the side of the pub. She hardly noticed Cain steal away into the darkness of the rear of the Woolpack as Declan rounded the corner. "Are you all right Katie?" Declan asked, "Time to go home I suppose?".


	2. Chapter 2

Down and Dirty in the Dales

Chapter Two

Cain swore to himself. If Declan hadn't shouted, he had had every intention of doing Katie right there and then against the side wall of the Woolpack. Fuck Declan. Cain had jerked off to thoughts of Katie many nights he had been in prison. Her flowing blonde hair. Her body that was always in shape.

He wasn't exactly particular about the kind of girls he got a leg-over from. Cain was more about quantity than quality. Still, that Katie looked and acted so angelic while it was an open secret that she was the village bike really squeezed his nut.

Now he had a problem. He had an erection that he didn't want to just stroke out. It's Emmerdale. Thursday night. Who would open their legs for Cain?

Alicia, the generously bosomed barmaid was the obvious choice. She had put it about a bit too, as far as Cain knew. Rumour had it that David Pollard was giving her one at the moment. And David was in the pub, so if the rumour were true, chances were she'd go straight home with him. Then there was Victoria. Looked like jail-bait, but old enough to be legal. Not that Cain was overly bothered.

Victoria was more a 'take me for a drink first' kind of girl Cain reckoned, and never having bothered to buy her one, or show any interest in her before now, she was unlikely to drop 'em and spread 'em just because Katie had turned him into a walking horn.

Where the fuck was Kelly when you needed her? Cain grinned to himself. Kelly 'Ah go on so' Windsor. How many nights had he climbed in her bedroom window, screwed her till he came, and climbed back out again only to find some other man waiting to get in? Every village needs a bike, and Kelly got more miles of cock in her than any other bike he'd had the pleasure of diddling.

His thoughts of Kelly's lip-sticked mouth furiously grinding on his cock were interrupted by the buzz of a text message. Charity. Former love of his life. Mother of his daughter. And some bitch for letting him know how well her new marriage was going.

"_Letting Jai do me doggy style. Bet you wish you were here_".

Jesus! Was there something in the air in the Dales tonight? Was there no way his erection was going to be let subside? It wasn't that long ago that Charity would text him when she was going to fuck Jai, to tell him the curtains would be open. And he would go stand outside Holdgate House and watch. And wank. Maybe Katie didn't pull the curtains up at Home Farm?

Home Farm was a couple of miles away. Even if he went up there was no guarantee she would put on a show for him. Cain decided the most likely way of getting to bury his cock that night would be back to busty Alicia with the double Fs. He might have to see off young Mr. Pollard, but hey, it wasn't like he hadn't screwed a girl within fifty feet of her boyfriend or husband before.

The pub was beginning to empty out. Last orders. He took up his usual place by the bar and motioned to Alicia. She was giving him the come-on look again. He leant into her, "a pint and a ride darlin' ". She laughed. Her eyes were saying yes. So was his cock.

He supped on his pint, watching her do her clean up routine. Even though the sink was at waist level, she seemed to find plenty reasons to bend over to fix glasses and re-arrange bottles on the bottom shelf. Everytime she resurfaced, she glanced round to see if he was still watching.

Young Mr. Pollard was chatting to his father in the snug near the door. Stupid man. Not taking any notice of Cain. Not watching Alicia practically begging Cain for a fuck. Ah well, Cain mused, what David didn't know wouldn't hurt him. And even if David did know, Cain couldn't care less. He couldn't remember the last time he had titty-fucked a pair of double Fs, but he was planning on squirting all over that trashy chav slut tonight. Katie might have built it up, but Alicia was getting the cream.

Alicia appeared beside him at the bar and put a one pound coin down on the counter. He looked quizzically at her. "Condoms aren't free" she said. In like Flynn!.

She started to show the other customers to the door. No dissent until she got to David and Eric. Cain could see David saying something to Alicia while gesturing in his direction. Cain almost said it aloud. "Wondering why your girlfriend is sending you home while I'm still here little boy? It's so she can get a real fucking for once". Cain laughed to himself.

Alicia pushed the bolt on the door after the Pollards. She turned off half the lights in the pub and twirled round to face Cain. He licked his lips. She sashayed towards him, then tried to swirl around him to get behind the bar. Cain was faster. He pushed her up against the counter with his torso, and yanked her dark mini-skirt up with his two hands, exposing her loose fitting emerald green thong.

"Real slutty knickers" he rasped and drove his hand inside the flimsy elastic. "Pollard think he's getting in here later?"

"Me and David is just ... friends". She could feel herself getting wet to his touch, pleased that she had had a Brazilian only a few days ago.

Cain started to finger her with his right hand, reaching up with his other to grope her large breasts. "You sure put a lot on show".

"If you got it, flaunt it" she giggled, opening her legs to give him more scope to finger her the way she liked. She undid his belt, then his button and zip and reached in to grasp his bulging cock. She had heard the stories, but Wow. The last time she had held a cock that big, it belonged to her P.E. teacher and she was wanking him off after class.

He yanked her thong down to her knees, leaving gravity to do the rest. "Bend over bitch" he said. He was going to start with doggy style. So he could think about Katie as he was fucking her.

The door from the sitting room to the bar opened and Chas appeared. "Oh for fuck sake Cain". "ALICIA".

Chas Dingle stood there, hands on hips, and waited until the duo readjusted their clothing.

"She's with David. For fuck sake Cain. Just leave her alone". Chas seemed to be angry. Not as angry as Cain was as he was shown the door. He looked back to Alicia and nodded to her to meet him outside.

There was no justice in the world he mused. One teasing slut vanished from under his nose, another easy chav just about to let him do her and they get interrupted. He lit a cigarette as he waited for Alicia to come out. Just then he noticed David. Young Pollard was sitting on the wooden bench outside the Woolpack, waiting for his girlfriend. Fuck it. Just Fuck it. Cain stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Declan hadn't said a word since leaving the Village. Katie hadn't really noticed. She was still concentrating on the wet patch on her knickers where Cain had been rubbing his dirty great fingers.

"Were you with him?"

"With who?" She was in a mood. An hour of getting all dolled up, followed by an hour of Declan studiously ignoring her in the pub had turned on her inner-bitch.

"Cain. Obviously. He went out right after you did."

She leaned across and rubbed the top of thigh, just enough to feel that he was erect.

"You like thinking about Cain and me playing horsey, do you? You want to know that he ripped my panties off and rode me like the bull he is?"

If Declan were shocked by her language, his face wasn't giving anything away. "Were you with him" he repeated.

"Every girl in Yorkshire knows Cain Dingle has a whopping big cock". Her mouth was laughing but her eyes weren't.

"Oh that's it, is it? Katie likes big cock? Is that why you wouldn't marry me?" He pressed the brakes on the Range Rover and brought it almost to a halt.

"Do you know what I do when I get married?" She had never discussed her unhappy marriage to Andy with Declan.

"I heard you had an affair."

"An affair. An affair" She was positively sneering as her hand swayed left and right over his erection.

"I didn't have an affair. An affair is where you fall in love with some one else. I wasn't in love. I just got fucked. Loads."

Declan was looking at her in the same way he analyzed balance sheets. Calculating the profit and loss. Weighing up the odds. "You fucked around?"

"Not just fucked around. I got Andy, my husband, I got his brother to fuck me. And when his brother wasn't around, I went into Hutton and I sucked my way through the Rugby club."

Declan was getting more and more aroused. He had asked Katie out because he was an 'arm-candy' kind of guy. But what he would never admit aloud was that what really turned him on was a woman who was never and would never be really his. He had heard rumours about Katie when he first moved to Emmerdale. It just suited him fine that she was not only good looking but that she liked to act the village harlot when the fancy took her.

"Do you know what rugby players do with girls like me? "

"What?" he was almost breathless.

"I went to a game one Sunday. Drove myself there. Met one of the lads I had been sucking off anytime I was in Hutton. He made me get on the team bus with them on the way home. They mauled me on the bus. Felt and groped and pulled and ..."

She continued to slowly rub her hand over and back across his erection, surprised at his reaction to her revelations. "And when we got to the club, some of them took me into the ladies changing rooms. There was me and a group of them. And they made me have a shower with them. And you know what? I've never made so many grown men spunk on me in one day before. And then I went home and got into bed with Andy. And I wanked him off because it was our day to sleep together and he thought I wouldn't have sex with him because it was my time of the month. But it wasn't. It was because I could hardly walk after all the shagging and screwing that the rugby lads did to me."

"And for weeks after that I kept getting calls for one or other of the rugby team. And I kept having to make excuses to nip off into Hutton for a quick lay."

The moistness that Cain had created was now increasing with her memories of her most promiscuous Summer ever. "And I loved being the go-to girl for a team of fit, strong, real men."

Declan was close to coming. Katie wasn't very tall. He could just see her being picked up and fucked by a huge rugby player. He could see two of them using her at the same time. It was the contrast between the innocence of her appearance and the crudity of her words and the images she put in his head that was urging his sperm to rush to ejaculate.

"I turned down your marriage offer because I fucked way more men when I was married than when I was just a girlfriend. And much as I like loads of sex, I'm not sure I want that much of it again".

He brought the Rover completely to a standstill just as the sperm came racing through, wetting his boxer shorts. If only he could have been in that ladies changing room, if only he could have stood in those car parks watching his beautiful, slutty Katie getting it on with whomever she chose.

Katie's mind was racing. She instinctively knew she had Declan right where she wanted him. He would let her do what she wanted to do, and she wouldn't have to hide or make up excuses.

"There's a dogging place just outside Hutton. Take me there. I want you to watch me". It wasn't a request. It was an order. Her subject obeyed, turning the Range Rover around and heading for Hutton.

"You don't want Cain tonight?"

"Not tonight. I'm saving Cain for something special." In the darkness Declan couldn't see the smile on her lips. "Tonight I just want a random fuck". She leant over and felt his now flaccid member. "A random fuck by a cock much bigger than yours." He started to get hard again, and not because she had touched him.

"You might drive a bit faster. All the good fucks might be gone home to their wives".

He obeyed.


End file.
